Leo's abusive foster mom
by Nocturnal owl225
Summary: In BoO, Rick mentioned that Leo had an abusive foster mom,so I wrote what it would be like if the six confronted her in jail. Please R and R, FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Remember in BoO Rick Riordan mentioned that Leo has an abusive foster mom Teresa? Well, Indecided to write a fanfic about Jason and Piper finding out and confronting Teresa.

Disclaimer:I do not own percy Jackson series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.

Jason's day was going great. Piper had decided to surprise Jason with pancakes this morning, and, Jason found a carton of orange juice. So basically it was perfect until Piper screamed "OH MY GODS" and made Jason knock over his orange juice.

"Oh! sorry" she said sheepishly. But then a look of seriousness crossed her face. Then a scowl.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. "Look." Piper said as she pointed to an article that read ;

TERESA ROLAND, ARRESTED

Last week, Terrsa Roland was arrested for child abuse. Apparently, 10 years ago, a child abuse case was reported, but the file got lost. But last 2 weeks ago, the file was found. Teresa Roland is guilty for child abuse against Leo Valdez-

Jason dropped the news paper due to his shock.

"Keep reading, It gets worse." piper said a bit sadly.

-She is accused of breaking his left leg, causing 7 concussions, throwing beer glasses at him, and stepping on his ribs. She is now sentenced a life time, no probation, at Blue County Jail.

Above was a picture of a 30 something year old with messy brown hair, creepy blue eyes that screamed CRAZY, and a ratty face with a scowl.

Jason was now beyond mad, no, that put it too lightly. He wanted to kill this ( insert worst insult because the author doesn't want to swear.)

"Should we show this to Leo?" piper asked. " No, but we should show this to the rest of the seven, excluding Leo." jason said. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go, now."

So Jason and Piper went went to camp half blood and found percy, hazel, annabeth, and frank.

"Guys, you need to see this." piper said solemnly.

Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel looked at the paper for about five seconds, and then Hazel screamed, "What the, this woman, no rat abused our friend?! And broke his leg?!""And step on his ribs," Percy said matter of factly. "Shut up and be serious seaweed brain." You can guess who said that.

"Come on guys, let's go "visit" this Teresa."

So then the half bloods set out for Blie county jail in search for Teresa Roland, the person who had abused their friend.

-Lind break-

When the six got to blue county jail, they stormed right into the building like a pack of wild angry Bulls.

"Hello, we would like to meet Teresa Roland please. May you let us see her?" Hazel said politely. "And why should I let you see her?" The guard said.

"Well, she abused our friend, and we would like to personally meet her." Hazel replied. The guard seemed to consider that, but instead of letting them in , he said: "no, that doesn't grant you permmision to see her."

piper got impatient and decided to just use her charm speak. Oh how much she liked that sometimes. "You shall let us in to meet Teresa Roland for as long as we want." Piper said. The guard nodded, eyes hazy.

-Line break-

The six stormed into the room where they were holding Teresa. When Teresa saw them, she scolwed. "What do you want." "What do you mean what do we want, we just want to sit down and have a nice friendly chat about HOW YOU ABUSED OUR FRIEND!" Piper roared.

"Ha, that little brat deserved it." That's when all Hades broke loose. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DESERVED IT! NO KID DESERVES TO BE ABUSED!" Percy shouted. he really didn't like this Teresa. She reminded him of Gabe.

"WELL, IF NO KID DESERVES TO BE ABUSED, THEN WHY WAS I! THAT LITTLE WIMP YOU CALL YOUR FRIEND IS JUST A COWARD, STOPPED TRYING TO RUN AWAY AFTER THE THIRD WEEK!AND, HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO FIGHT BACK, HIS OWN FAULT HE GOT HIS LEG BROKE, HIS FAULT HE GOT HIT BY BEER GLASSES, HIS FAULT HE-"

"NO! IT IS NOT LEO'S FAULT THAT YOU ARE A SON OF A B****!"

Suddenly, just as the six were yelling insults at Teresa, the guard that "Let" them in came stomping in. "HEY, I DON'T REMEMBER LETTING YOU IN, GET OUT OF HERE!"

The six shot daggers at Teresa, then stomped away, furious.

-Line break-

"I can't believe Leo lived with that b****. " Annabeth said. " Yeah, he has been through so much."

"should we tell Leo about this?" "Yes, I think he would be glad this monster is in jail.""Let's go, now."

Ok, this is my first fanfic, if you want another chapter, PLEASE REVEIW! And give me suggestions. I really don't want to abandon this, so, I would REALLY appreciate it if I get 15 reviews, I would update immediately update if that ever happened, any ways, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

So, THANKS FOR REVEIWING! I'll try not to scream that much and I'll improve my grammar too. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, I just wanted to say I couldn't find the add a new chapter button. So, be expecting a new chapter this week! Don't check tommorow, it won't be there.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

Nothing really happened today. Well, expect if you count making an arts and craft project that blew up in your face and having a tree shout curses at you, it was just an ordinary day.

ugh. I'm so bored. Where was the other six of the seven? Did they go on some secret quest and forgot to tell me? Oh well, whatever.

-One hour later-

3rd person view

Right now, Leo was currently sitting on the grass, fiddling with the crystal he got on ogygyia. He was going to get Calypso off her island no matter what!

That got Leo motivated to start making the Ogygyia tracking device. He started heading for the hephaestus ( did I spell that right?) cabin, but then he spotted his friends.

"Hey guys! Where were you?" Leo asked. " umm, about that..." Piper lamely started. "We went and visited your old foster mom, Teresa." Annabeth finished for her.

"You what!?" Leo said. He was caught off guard. They must just be joking. No, Annabeth wouldn't, and. They were never joke about this.

leo had mixed feelings about this. He didn't know wether to be mad, sad, or be happy they cared about him so much that they would stick their noses in his private business. He decided to go with mad.

"Why would you guys do that!? That's my own private business! Plus, it was a long time ago, the past. I would be too hades like to hold a grudge about it." Leo said.

" You should care Leo. I would not forgive her if I were you." Piper said. " And, by the ways, we only bought her up because we wanted you to know that she is in jail now."

"Good. She deserves it." Was the only thing Leo said. Now the six were getting worried , this was not Leo like.

"Leo, you there?" Percy said. Leo was creepily staring into space. That got leo back to Earth.

"NO, I'M NOT!" leo finally snapped. " I can't believe you guys would go through my private life!" Honestly, Leo didn't really know why he was mad himself. He was just using the "same lame excuse over and over again.

(I'm sorry Im bad at writing angst.)

"Leo-"

"you know what, just drop it." Leo said. He really didn't want to talk about it. It was bringing memories and a few raindrops in his eyes. He stomped away furiously, wondering how a day could be this awful.

"Well that was a total fail." Percy said, trying to break the tension, it worked. Annabeth lightly hit him on the arm.

"Should we go find him?" Frank asked. " no, we should give him some alone time. did you noti just see what happened?" Hazel said.

The seven decided to drop it, and decided that they would not ever bring this up again( in front of Leo). it worked. A few days later, Leo was back to his annoying self again. ( Oh, and, Piper viseted the guard a few days later and convinced him to let her beat Teresa senseless.)

THE END

Im sorry for the late update. And sucky ending. If you want to write another version or sequel ( I doubt it) please tell me and give me credit.

\- nocturnal owl 225


End file.
